User blog:Valentin girl/Thinking of a character
Hello whoever is reading this blog post. I'm not a new user here, but just an old one. So, I am thinking of a new character and if I really want to add it here. I have some characters made, but not here, on another Wiki that is a role play one, and is more interesting than this one XD. Joking about it, just joking, this Wiki is also very neat and I like it, but not many users are often here (except for two that I know). So I was thinking of two couples: Theo and Fanny. These two would be sad and happy. Theo would be Guardian of sadness or negativity (I like this one tho), and Fanny would be Guardian of Possitivity or happiness. The two are couples, but Theo dislikes everything that people do and also what Fanny does. Fanny, on the other hand, likes to meet new people, is very talkable, listens to eveyone and helps them; she is also smiling widely everytime. I would add some other information about them, how they met, how do they maintain their relationship with one another, and if they met the Guardians and how exactly, in which movie, etc. I like this one, because as I thought, the Quotes (one example) for these two would be: (Singsongly): *''Fanny: It's a bueatifull day!'' *''Theo: I hate it!'' *''Fanny: The people are friendly!'' *''Theo: I want to kill them!'' *''Fanny: We are the happiest couple!'' *''Theo: Please, someone shoot me!'' *''Fanny: I am in loveeeee!'' *''Theo: Hand me the guuuunnnnn!'' Okay, so the next one would be out of action, like a superhero, but he would be an evil person. I would name him: The Slayer, which is made of an role play between me and Orion (it's not in this Wiki, if anyone would search it), and I have to say, that I just love the character as well as the other people playing in it. I was thinking adding him to the Rp Wiki, but I don't know yet. So this man has only one name, and it's Slayer (if we will gave him a name, I will add it here), and is a white guy, seven to eight feet tall, has black masshed up hair, dark brown eyes (that have fire in them), and has ordinary clothes on - his age is somewhere 25 to 29 years. His weapon is a long sharp blade and he moves it like a pro, and he kills everyone that comes in his way (the people there aren't the Guardians you know or any other Characters that are from this wiki), but ordinary people and animals. He also has a male voicer, that tells the audience what will he do, go, say, and it is sometimes driving him mad. (He's like an inner voice, and from what I wrote here, I think everyone is thinking that this guy is a total 'cooco-cooco'! and is missing some wheels in his brain). So the latest evil dures, he was batteling were: the Princess, nature girl, Skeleton king, and the witch. He was also working for a man, that wanted a treasure to be found, so he hired the slayer to do the job, but got killed because of the cursed gold. But now, the witch, a beautiful woman somewhere at her 30's turned him into a woman. A woman! So the woman slayer has to get the witch to change her back to a man and then maybe, just maybe, he will 'bleep' her only for his pleasure. (If you are bellow 16, please have your parents or advisers with you). There are some parts that involve nature's work, as flood, earthquake, high speed wind, fog and yadda yadda other things. Some parts include very funny buisness and jokes that make you wanna roll over the floor, literally. And I think that is that. (Orion, if you are reading this, which I am sure you are; dude, do you want to make this story about the Slayer here, in this Wiki? XD :P) And maybe the final character, that would be a Guardian, is a Guardian of Luck. She is Lucy and she is lucky as no one would ever be. And if she would have a friend, she would start to talk about her luck and that she is the number uno person and the most powerfullest. And then I thought: 'What if someone would say that she isn't that powerful?'. Well then she would be mad at him/her and attack the person, she would also be a villain and attack her friend. This would be good, she is good but turns to bad. What do you think? So here are my written characters, if you like something, say something or even like this page, comment bellow. :D Category:Blog posts